Something for the kids
by katkin
Summary: “It’s a tramcorner.” “Camcorder,” Lily corrected. “Yeah, s’what I said,” Sirius mumbled. Sirius makes a video for James and Lily's future kids.


Disclaimer: These characters belong to J.K.Rowling. Of course, she's an ingenious writer and would never even consider placing her characters in the situation that is about to occur.

A/N: This is a one-shot piece of Marauder and Lily fun. There's no plot, and no point pretty much. It was inspired by a chapter in my ongoing fic "You me and the werewolf makes three," and is at the request of my continually devoted reviewer Mrs Alicia Weasley. This is for you Alicia, hope you like it. :p

Lily Evans was not entirely sure how she had managed to obtain all four Marauders on her doorstep, one summer's morning. She had, in fact only been expecting one, James Potter. It appeared now that James was inseparable from his three companions. _Perhaps he's not boyfriend material after all_, Lily thought to herself.

It had happened like this:

Sirius Black had found out about his best friend's secret meeting with Lily and protested profusely about it.  
"Well if you're going, I'm going!" he had argued on the Hogwarts Express the week before. "I'm not being left at your house by myself while you replace me!"  
Ever the follower, Peter Pettigrew had piped up "And if Sirius is going, so am I! I've always wanted to see a Muggle house."  
Remus Lupin, on the other hand told James that he wasn't bothered about going, much to James' appreciation. At this, Sirius had elbowed him in the ribs.  
"Don't be silly Moony, we're the Marauders. It's either all of us or none of us, right Prongs?" James had nodded glumly in resignation.

Lily smiled at them as she opened the door.

"Well this is a nice surprise," she said, but wasn't sure if she meant it. James looked at her apologetically and mouthed the word "sorry" as he passed her into the hallway. "Well come in, take a seat won't you." The four boys piled into the living room. Lily disappeared into the kitchen, no doubt to warn her parents that 'one' was now four, and returned with a jug of juice and five glasses. The four boys drank in silence.

"So, how's your summer been so far?" James asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah, good." Silence fell again. Lily felt uncomfortable as Sirius rose from his seat to nosey around. James was glaring at him and, whether Sirius noticed or not, he continued to look around. At that moment the door swung open and Lily's older sister Petunia walked in. She stopped in her tracks, noticing the four boys. Her head snapped towards Lily.

"Who are they?" she asked forwardly, as if they weren't in the room.

"Friends from school." At this, Petunia crinkled her nose in disgust.

"Well I hope they aren't staying long," she said without discretion and stormed out, no doubt worried that if she stayed longer she may catch something.

"Who was that?" Remus asked.

"My sister, Petunia. She doesn't like our world, or me for that matter," she added lightly.

"She's scary!" Peter admitted.

"Well you're a lot pretty than she is," Remus said quietly. Lily smiled at him and James eyed him warily but said nothing.

"Cool!" Sirius' voice came from the corner, beside the television. He rose from his crouching position, holding a silver object. "I've always wanted one of these." James approached his friend and took the object off him, turning it over in his hands.

"What is it?"

"It's a tramcorner."

"Camcorder," Lily corrected, rolling her green eyes.

"Yeah, s'what I said," Sirius mumbled, snatching it back from James. Remus and Peter joined them out of curiosity. Lily stood back, amused at their wonder.

"What does it do?" Peter asked, reaching to touch it and receiving a slap on the back of his hand from Sirius.

"I'll show you," Sirius said proudly and began to fiddle. Lily took a step forwards.

"Be careful with that Sirius."

"Don't worry Lil," James reassured her "Trust Padfoot." Lily didn't believe she would ever trust Sirius with anything. She sighed and nodded at him to continue. Sirius pressed a button and a red light came on. He pointed the camera towards James who stepped backwards on to Remus' foot.

"Hey, what's it doing?" he asked in alarm. Sirius laughed.

"Relax Prongs, it's recording you. We can play it back and watch it on that thing there," he pointed to the TV. "A bit like a photo," he explained. "What do you recon Moony? Cool huh?"

"Yeah," Remus said mildly, his eyebrows raised sceptically. He went to join Lily on the sofa.

"My cousin Andromeda has one. I got to play with it last summer. I was gonna get one for myself but they don't work in Hogwarts so I didn't see the point."

Once James had warmed to the fact that he would be able to see his vain self on the box in the corner, he spent a long time talking to the camera about Quidditch. Peter, who had been trying to get a word in, eventually gave up and joined Lily and Remus on the sofa to talk about their recent exams. When Sirius had also gotten bored of listening to James, he swung the camera round to the sofa.

"Hey!" James protested.

"Smile Wormtail. Wait, I'll have to zoom out first," Sirius teased. Peter looked crestfallen. Lily scowled.

"Sirius! Don't listen to him Peter, I think you're lovely." She put an arm around him.

"Got competition there," Sirius muttered causing James to snigger.

Sirius turned the camera on himself.

"Let's make a film for the future Potter kids shall we."

"Padfoot!" James exclaimed, highly embarrassed. Lily blushed but said nothing. He whizzed the camera back around to the three on the sofa. James had joined them; he sat on the floor in front of Lily and rested his head on her knee.

"There's Uncles Petey and Remmy," Sirius explained to the camera. "That's 'Uncles' separately coz they aren't together. Well they might be by the time you watch this, you never know." Remus threw a cushion at Sirius, who barked a laugh and continued. "And there's Mummy and Daddy," he teased.

"Cut it out, mate," James mumbled and was then surprised as Lily gave a laugh and waved to the camera. This caused James to go even redder in the cheeks (he hadn't thought it was possible) and wanted very much for Sirius to turn the camera off.

"And I'm Uncle…"

"Sirikins," Peter supplied.

"Bugger off," he gave his friends the V's "Sorry kids, Uncle Sirius is a bad example. Take after your Uncle Remus and study hard and be good." He stopped as the door opened again.

"Ah, and here's the lovable Aunt Petunia." He grinned at the loathing look that was directed his way.

"Mum says lunch is ready," she said flatly, ignoring the camera pointing her way.

"Ok, thanks." Lily offered her a smile but received none in return. As the door closed, Sirius shrugged sceptically to the camera.

"Aunt Petunia isn't gonna be a favourite, I can see that now."

"Neither is Uncle Sirius," James remarked, finally managing to take the camera off his best friend. He, himself, offered a final grin and hair flick before switching it off.

"Right," Lily said, "Let's eat."

Peter was first to leave the room, followed by Sirius and Remus. As James reached the door, Lily put a hand on his arm.

"You weren't to bothered about the children jokes were you?" she asked. James laughed nervously.

"No of course not, it's a stupid idea." A flicker of disappointment could be seen in Lily's eyes and her smile wavered slightly.

"Yes, you're right."

Feeling bad, James leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"You never know. One day," he winked at her smoothly and followed his friends.

"One thing's for sure though James," she called after him, "Sirius is no way gonna be Godfather!"

A/N: You liked? Kinda random I know, but such is life. Have a good day, and review if you want to :)


End file.
